Conventionally, entry, descent and landing (EDL) technology utilizes a rigid aeroshell structure for both aerodynamic braking and thermal protection of a payload. Typically, the rigid aeroshell structure has a size that is constrained by the launch vehicle carrying the rigid aeroshell structure (i.e., the size is constrained to a size that fits within the launch vehicle). Due to such size limitations of the rigid aeroshell structure, the mass of the payload for which the rigid aeroshell structure is designed is also limited. The limitations of size and the resulting mass that can be packaged within the rigid aeroshell structure often results in a severe entry condition.
Increasingly, large missions and campaigns to near and far solar system destinations, such as inner and outer planets and moons, as well as human and sample return to Earth, are planned. Such large missions and campaigns require large payloads and heatshield structures capable of safely and effectively landing the payload at these destinations.
The effectiveness of the rigid aeroshell structure for aerodynamic braking and thermal protection is dependent upon, among other factors, the size of the structure and the density of the atmosphere in which the rigid aeroshell structure is utilized. For a planet such as Mars, the atmosphere is not dense enough to allow typical rigid aeroshell structures to be effective for payloads over approximately two metric tons (mT). However, the Martian atmosphere is dense enough to cause significant heating from aerodynamic friction during descent.
Further, typical EDL technologies utilize a reaction control system (RCS) using propulsive thrust for directional control of the payload during descent. However, conventional propulsive thrust technologies may be inefficient and inadequate for large payloads.